Soar
by Heather's Loyalty
Summary: A leaf will soar threw the moutains. What happens when school officers and cheerleaders become warriors? They have to live by the warrior code and try to survive. And one special apprentice must save the clans. Or else!
1. MountainClan

**Okay this is a pretty random totally original story that I thought up of don't let anyone tell you different! The prologue is next chappie!!**

**The Prophecy**

_**"**__A leaf will soar threw the mountains _

_helping the mountain save the four_

_But beware Cherrystar_

_The leaf's love for the sun could destroy everything"_

**Allegiances For MountainClan**

**Leader**Cherrystar: a dark brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes (Cheer Advisor Tasha)

**Deputy **Whiteshadow: a white tom with gray eyes (Officer Advisor Mr. Beck)

**Medicine Cat** Nightwing: a black she-cat with amber eyes (Second Cheer Advisor Ellie)

_Apprentice: Mintpaw_

**Warriors**

Rockclaw: a black tom with gray eyes (Student Body President Mike)

_Apprentice: Whitepaw_

Silentstorm: a white she-cat with black tabby markings (Student Body Vice President Lily)

Sparrowheart: a light brown tabby tom (Student Body Rep. Alex)

_Apprentice: Sunpaw_

Fawnstep: dark brown she-cat with white patches (9th grade President Sarah)

_Apprentice: Kestrelpaw_

Silverfoot: black tom with one silver paw (9th grade Vice Adam)

Browncloud: brown tabby she-cat with white paws (9th grade Rep. Ali)

Whispertail: a yellow tabby she-cat with gray eyes (9th grade Cheer Captain Rosie)

_Apprentice: Cloudypaw_

Frostflower: pretty white she-cat with ginger patches (9th grade Cheer Co-Captain Rylee)

_Apprentice: Leafpaw_

Tallrose: a long legged silver tabby she-cat (9th grade Cheer Secretary Miley)

_Apprentice: Blackpaw_

Gingerstep: a ginger and white she-cat with green eyes (9th grade Cheerleader Chirsty)

_Apprentice: Bouncepaw_

Larkshadow: dark gray she-cat with orange eyes (9th Grade cheerleader Sallie)

_Apprentice: Petalpaw_

**Apprentices**

Whitepaw: a white she-cat with blue eyes (8th grade President Kenzi)

Kestrelpaw: very handsome golden tabby tom with blue eyes (8th grade Vice Mark)

Sunpaw: a handsome dark ginger tom with amber eyes (8th grade Rep Brysen)

Leafpaw: a pretty tortishell she-cat with white paws and blue eyes (8th grade Cheerleader Scout) Best friend is Cloudypaw (Main Charrie!!)

Cloudypaw: a very pretty very light almost white silver she-cat with green eyes (8th grade Cheerleader Kaylee) Best Friend is Leafpaw

Petalpaw: silver tabby she-cat with amber eyes (8th grade Cheerleader Sam) (Has a huge crush on Kestrelpaw)

Blackpaw: black she-cat with black eyes (8th grade Cheerleader Aliyah)

Mintpaw: plump brown she-cat with green eyes (8th grade Cheerleader Morgan)

Bouncepaw: a light ginger she-cat with gray eyes is very talkative (8th grade Cheerleader Kate)

**Thunderclan**

**Leader:** Firestar: ginger tom with green eyes

**Deputy:** Brambleclaw: dark brown tabby tom

**Medicine Cat**:Leafpool: light brown tabby she-cat

**Riverclan**

**Leader:** Mistystar: silvery gray she-cat

**Deputy** Voletooth: brown tom

**Medicine Cat: **Mothwing: Golden tabby she-cat

**Shadowclan**

**Leader:** Blackstar: white tom with black feet

**Deputy: **Russetfur: dark ginger she-cat

**Medicine Cat:** Littlecloud: tabby tom

**Windclan**

**Leader:** Onestar: tabby tom

**Deputy:** Crowfeather: dark gray tom

**Medcine Cat:** Barkface: brown tom

**If you can't already tell a group of humans (school cheerleaders and officers) turn into cats! But it really doesn't mention them being human too much but it just let's ya know that they were human!!**


	2. Falling

Eleven girls where giggling on the Mountain Greenwood Junior High basket court as they pushed one girl to the front. "Go on just talk to him!" a very pretty blonde whispered.

"Kaylee" a brown haired girl whined "I don't want to talk to stupid old Mark I don't even like him! That's Sam and you know that!" Kaylee shrugged her shoulders "Yeah we

know the drama queen Samantha loves Mark but hey it's pretty fun to tease you!" Scout glared at her friend "Thanks Kaylee."

"Girls Girls!" Tasha Scout's cheer coach said "Get in your places the school officers are here to watch the first day of school assembly!" Scout sighed and moved to her stunt

group. She was the smallest on her cheer squad so naturally she was the flyer. The officers took their places on the stage to watch the court. "Is everybody ready?" Rosie called.

Several girls nodded their heads. Scout looked over to where the officers where sitting and that's where she found the boy she actually had a crush on. Not the blonde haired

blue eyed Mark, but the shaggy brown haired green eyed Brysen. He gave her the thumbs up and her heart fluttered.

"Scout" whispered Christy "Pay attention" Scout turned a bright red "Sorry" she murmured. She set her foot into Christy's hand she was her favorite base and she was really nice

too. "Make sure you actually put your foot in my hand this time" a grumpy Morgan whispered. Scout wasn't too fond of Morgan but she was usually really nice but she worked

too hard and over did things and it drived Scout nuts! But Scout felt really bad for her too Morgan was overweight and she was the only cheerleader who couldn't throw a

backhand spring. She sighed and whispered to Morgan "Okay I will"

Rosie stood proud and she drew a smile on her face as she called "5 6 7 8!!" Just then the floor of the gym started shaking. The ceiling started to cave. "Scout!" Kaylee wailed

"Where are you!" A warm hand flew into Scout's "Get over here now!" Brysen tugged on Scout's arm "What about Kaylee?" she shrieked "I don't know Scout! Just let me save

you!" Tears formed in Scout's eyes "Okay" she cried "Okay" Then Scout felt as if she where falling, falling into darkness.

**So how did you like the chapter? Please review!**


End file.
